


Grace’s

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim and Leslie go on a date and then out for drinks, Jim finds the bartender (Harvey) more interesting than his lady.





	Grace’s

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, but let me know if you find one so I can fix it. Comments, kudos, questions, suggestions, requests and criticisms all welcome.
> 
> I needed to write a 'little' fic so I did.
> 
> To my wife; my favorite drinking buddy and cliche.

 One: A guy walks into a bar…

Harvey Bullock was a cliché, but it didn’t bother him.  Not every ex-cop owned a bar, but every ex-cop drank. There was more than money to be made; it was a way for Harvey to still stay close to the job without having to work it.  Upon retirement he had taken out a loan, purchased a property and started building his dream from scratch. Word got out and soon cops from all over the City were stopping into the only bar in Gotham that was officially for cops, cop owned and invested. The dark woods, gold lighting and televisions that aired re-runs of cop shows instead of depressing news feed or the game of the night; all contributed to the charm of the place. The bar boasted two brands of beer, coffee and as close to whiskey on tap as logistically possible.  While he also carried other hard liquors those were the favorites and he stocked them in droves along with club soda. Harvey knew his customer base and he kept his pitcher prices low and made the profit in volume alone. ‘Grace’s’ became the place to be for the brothers in blue and Harvey took care of his clientele, and they took care of him.

 

It wasn’t often that civilians would wander into the bar by mistake, and were quickly and politely shown the door. Especially if they were hipsters, tourists or college kids looking for a novelty bar. One unfortunate bachelorette party had pub crawled to their door and the entire bar went silent upon their entry. Fortunately, the women made a hasty retreat into the night. So, when the movie star good looking couple walked through the entrance Harvey paid attention. The woman was tall, brunette and white teeth, smiling demurely though Harvey seriously doubted there was a meek bone in her body. The man was shorter but had cut cheekbones, a strong jaw, blond hair, big blue eyes and a better ass than his woman. Harvey watched them sit down at a back table and he motioned off the waitress. Grabbing a wipe rag, he exited from the back of the bar and approached them. The closer he got, the more unbelievably good looking the couple became.

 

“This is Grace’s folks.” Harvey said looking from the woman to the man. “Are you two aware that this is a cop only bar?”

 

“Yes, that’s precisely why we’re here.” The woman reached into her clutch purse and pulled out her GCPD staff laminate. “I’m Leslie Tompkins, the new on sight M.E. for Gotham police headquarters.” Her smile was lipstick perfect and no teeth, this shy of condescending. Harvey shook her hand and looked at her date, who sheepishly waved.

 

“Jim Gordon, patrol Sargent at the 75th.” He held out his hand as well and Harvey instantly noticed that it was as well manicured as Leslie’s had been. Gordon had a strong grip and Harvey nodded at him then smiled.

 

“Then welcome to you both. How about the first round on the house?”

 

“Apology drinks? I’ll have a martini please. Dirty, extra olives.” Leslie looked at Jim her eyes twinkling in the low light. He smiled at her in kind and looked at Harvey.

 

“Beer please?”

 

“Right away.” Harvey said turning to leave and muttering to himself, “Way to vocationally profile. Yikes.” He heard Jim chuckle behind him and kept walking.

 

“He seems nice.” Leslie teased once she was alone with her date. Jim placed a hand upon the back of her chair top.

 

“Yeah, I thought so too.” He agreed eyes slipping to Harvey.  “Very.”

 

Harvey spent the next twenty minutes watching the couple with what was barely disguised nonchalant interest. Leslie leaned forward and whispered things in Jim’s ear, placed a hand under the table upon what Harvey assumed must be Jim’s thigh. While Jim? Harvey lost count of the times his gaze had casually met Harvey’s across the room, and whenever Harvey delivered them new drinks, closer up he could see the need within Jim’s eyes. Just what that need was, Harvey couldn’t say, but it was something that Jim didn’t try to deny even with his lady sitting just next to him.

 

Harvey liked the little smiles that Jim offered every time he approached their table, and granted his own in return. He issued a quick wink and watched Jim’s cheek’s immediately flush and coyly cast his eyes downward. A few people filtered into the bar and Harvey was too busy to notice Jim much more; but he still cast him a glance when he was able. However, Jim surprised him by approaching the bar, walked right up to Harvey and bestowed him with a dazzling smile and said, “I need to settle my check please.”

 

Harvey double tapped the bar top with a finger and leaned forward noticing that Jim reacted by leaning in as well. “ _Your_ check? Not ‘ **our’** check?” The distinction was important, and Harvey was pleased to notice the flush of embarrassment return to color Jim’s cheeks.

 

“It’s uh,” Jim paused and rubbed the back of his neck and looked up through his lashes at Harvey. “A little complicated right now but, can I get your phone number?”

 

Harvey reached under the bar and held up a business card, which he slid across the bar surface to Jim. “Number’s under the logo.”

 

“Yeah, about that.” Jim cleared his throat and held Harvey’s gaze refusing to touch the card. “ **Your** phone number; not the bar’s.”

 

Harvey considered this for a few seconds watching panic settle in at the edge of Jim’s gaze. “And how would I get your number then?” Jim smirked and pulled a pen out of the inner pocket of his suit. He flipped the business card over and quickly wrote his number on it. Putting away his pen he then slid the card back to Harvey. “I see.” Harvey picked up the card. “Let me see what I can do then.” He turned away and pocketed the card and went to tally up Jim’s bill. Upon his return he handed Jim the receipt and casually asked, “Cash or charge?”

 

“Cash.” Jim stated reaching for his wallet within his jacket. He smiled noting the phone number written on the top of his receipt. “Thank you.”

 

“I should be thanking you.” Harvey winked at Jim and turned back to the register to retrieve Jim’s change. When he handed it back he smirked at the way Jim made certain their fingers brushed together at the transfer of money.  “Guess I’ll be hearing from you soon, Jim Gordon.”

 

Jim started to turn away, stopped and spun back around to look into Harvey’s expression. “You never introduced yourself.” He chuckled. “I know you can’t be named, _Grace_.”

 

“Why not? It’s a great name.”

 

“Yes, but I don’t think it suits you.”

 

Harvey grunted. “Grace was my Mom. I’m Harvey Bullock.”

 

“Harvey.” Jim tried the name and obviously liked it. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“I get off work about three a.m. if you want to talk for real. Otherwise, text me and I’ll hit you back when I’m not serving.”

 

“Yes. I’d like that.” Jim grinned at him and uttered an awkward goodbye before returning to his table. Harvey watched him leave then looked up at the table to see Leslie watching them. He gave her a polite wave, which she returned with a head nod, her perfectly quaffed hair settling back into place after the movement stopped.

 

“What have I just agreed too?” Harvey wondered aloud before returning to his other clients. He couldn’t help but steal one final glance to Jim when the couple was leaving the bar. He was pleased to see that Jim’s gaze locked with his own. Whatever the two of them were doing, Harvey was anxious to see where it led.

 

Two: Reach out and touch someone…

Not even two hours later Harvey felt his phone vibrate and he set down the crate of glasses he had been taking to the back for washing, and saw that he had a text message. Frowning, he read: ‘Has the bar been in your family long?’  It was Jim.

 

Harvey smiled as he returned Jim’s text, ‘Named for my mother; the family’s known for being alcoholics not owning prospering businesses.’ He was about to send the text when he couldn’t resist adding. ‘Date over?’  He started a load of dishes before he dared check the response Jim almost instantly sent him.

 

‘We ended the night early. I feigned a headache.’

 

‘Shouldn’t that have been Leslie’s move?’

 

‘Right ;) She did want to stay the night, I didn’t.’

 

Harvey considered this as he served the next two clients. ‘You could be with a woman like her and you don’t want to be? What the hell Jim?’

 

‘I wanted to talk to you. Text.’

 

‘One question; you do know what you’re missing?’

 

‘With her, or with you?’

 

‘Her dingus.’

 

‘We’ve been dating for two months. Yes, I know it’s like to be with her.’

 

‘You’d STILL rather text me?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

Harvey didn’t know what to say to that. He needn’t worried because he had the regular late evening rush and was busy for another two hours before he could reply. He felt a little guilty when he saw the next message Jim had sent:

 

‘Should I not have said that?’

 

‘Jim, sorry. I had to work. You should say anything to me you want too. I like that you blew a leggy brunette off just to talk to a shlub like me.’

 

‘I thought you were put off. I’m not very good at the whole seduction thing.’

 

‘Is that what we’re doing? You want me for my body and not my sparkling conversation and witty banter?’

 

It took a couple of minutes for Jim to respond. ‘I don’t know what this is. I want to talk with you; to know you. Everything else is, I don’t know what.’

 

Harvey smirked. ‘You’re right, SO bad at this. Come back to the bar. You can be here while I close and then we can talk face to face. Or whatever we’re going to do.’

 

‘I’d like to do that but- Are you sure?’

 

‘You’re the one dating someone. I’m single. Harsh but true; I wasn’t judging; just saying.’

 

‘No, you’re right. I just really want to see you. If I leave now I can see you in half an hour.’

 

‘Door’ll still be open. See you soon.’

 

‘Call me if something changes. But I look forward to being with you again. I like your smile.’

 

‘I’m gonna get you a book on flirting.’

 

‘Was it really that bad?’

 

‘No. Just get your ass over here.’

 

True to his word Jim made the half an hour window. Harvey shooed away a regular at the corner of the bar and directed Jim to take the chair. He served him coffee and frequented the corner as often as he could. The auxiliary bartender did a great deal of the serving, but Harvey was the one that primarily handled the money transactions. Harvey leaned on the bar and smirked at Jim.

 

“Jeans and a tee shirt for me, suit for her. I like how you look good for any occasion.” Harvey judged of Jim’s new attire.

 

“Take me on a date and I’ll dress up for you too.” Jim blushed when he said it and looked around quickly to make certain no one heard except Harvey or would complain.

 

Harvey shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Nobody gives a fuck if their bartender is flirting with a guy in his own damned bar.”

 

“Yeah, I forgot you own the place.” Jim slid his cocktail napkin around a little and set his coffee mug back down on it.  He rested his forearms upon the bar top as well and leaned in a little holding Harvey’s gaze. “Do you live far from here?”

 

“As a matter of fact; I don’t.” Harvey pointed upward. “There’s a flat upstairs that the owner before remodeled in. This building used to be only one story. They fixed it up really nice and couldn’t have done so at a better time.” He canted his head to one side. “That where you wanna go after closing?”

 

Jim’s eyes burned beneath the soft lighting. “If you’ll have me.”

 

“Oh, I’ll have you Jim. See that there? That is how you flirt.” Jim blushed, and both laughed. Harvey glanced away and excused himself for a few minutes as he went about conducting business and chatting with his customers. Jim enjoyed watching him work the room. Sometimes he was behind the bar, other times out in the main room. He was friendly, always had people laughing and kept glancing back at Jim to make certain he was alright. Around two in the morning the employees began getting the bar ready to close by cleaning and putting things away that they could around the few remaining customers. At two-forty-five Harvey had customers and employees alike pushed out of the front entrance and into the early morning. Doors locked, lights turned off Harvey made his way back to the bar where Jim was standing up waiting patiently for him.

 

Harvey smiled at Jim and slid an arm around his waist. Jim returned the smile and wrapped his own arms around Harvey’s middle as they leaned against one another, mouths sealing in a tentative kiss. Seconds later the timid air vanished, and they were kissing deeply, Harvey’s other hand cradling one of Jim’s cheeks in his palm. Tongues slid against one another seeking deeper regions of their mouths rather than for dominance. Jim moaned into the kiss and ran his hands over Harvey’s back, gasping as their kiss severed and he moved immediately to attack Harvey’s neck with gentle nips and kisses.

 

Harvey’s eyes were glazed over as he tried to recover from their kissing enough to speak. “Let me take you upstairs?”

 

“Yes.” Jim breathed against his skin and Harvey realized that if he didn’t take the initiative that Jim would stand and continue to caress his throat until they either started kissing again or climaxed from the pleasure of it. Harvey took Jim’s hand and lead him towards the back of the bar and into the kitchen, dishwashers and delivery area to a nondescript door marked ‘Private’. He unlocked it and there was narrow staircase that led up into his loft style living quarters.

 

Immediately Harvey made for the bed, Jim close behind. Once there they shed their clothing and climbed onto the mattress, kissing with newfound enthusiasm. Both men were comfortable in their bodies, knew what felt good and what didn’t, yet what was surprising was how easily they guessed and learned what pleasured the other. As far as Jim was concerned Harvey was a master in the lover department and eagerly opened himself to anything that the older man wished to do to him. Harvey knew how to touch a body and control it, and Jim; who didn’t trust easily; was floored by how contentedly he surrendered his will at Harvey’s feet.  In contrast, Harvey couldn’t believe how responsive and willing Jim was. The man’s enthusiasm alone was flattering, and the noises he made were down right sinful.  Jim was beautiful, and Harvey wanted nothing more than to protect and cradle him. Jim also knew what he liked, and Harvey enjoyed his lead throughout the exchanging of their focus of one for the other.  It was obvious that Jim had been with males before and it made everything so much easier, no need for coddling or explanations, just raw exploration and taking what was offered.

 

Harvey was more than happy that Jim enjoyed giving as much as he did receiving, and they spent quite a bit of time taking one another so that Harvey feared he was going to run out of condoms. Jim also wasn’t afraid to suck cock and for that Harvey was thankful as well. He had never been with a lover that fit so perfectly and so quickly into his style of sex. Harvey fought off sleep for as long as he could, saw that Jim was struggling as well, and finally they succumbed to the exertion of their sex and Harvey fell asleep facing Jim, the younger man’s head resting upon the front of his shoulder more than the pillow, and his arms wrapped securely about him. Just a few hours of rest; then when he awoke Jim would be there and they could start all over.

 

Except the calm awakening that Harvey had hoped for was dashed when Jim jerked awake and blinked into the sunlight demanding, “What time is it?”

 

Harvey glanced at the clock on the bedside table behind Jim and answered, “8:22.”

 

“Shit!” Jim groaned reluctantly withdrawing from Harvey’s arms. “I missed roll call and the morning briefing.” He sat up and scrambled for the nearest clothing upon the floor, sorting it quickly to find his own. “Damn it!” Frantically Jim began to dress, and Harvey rose onto one side to watch the perfection of Jim’s nude body be covered article, upon article of clothing once more.

 

“Well at least you’re not still on probation.”

 

“Yes, but I’m a duty Sargent and never late or absent!” Jim exhaled in exaspiration and sat back down on the bed to pull on his socks and shoes.

 

“So, then they’ll cut you some slack for this being the first time.”

 

Jim shook his head and looked back over his shoulder at Harvey. “You don’t understand, they hate me. Being first in and last out was my way of ensuring that they had nothing to complain about my performance.”

 

“What about your police work?”

 

“Well, _obviously_ that’s entirely by the book. Look, you know what I mean.” Jim snapped. He leaned towards Harvey to kiss him. “I’m sorry, but I have to run.”

 

“Hey!” Harvey seized a fist full of Jim’s tee shirt at the chest to prevent him from rising from the bed. “I was only kidding. I understand, Jim. A by the numbers guy was never popular when I was a cop either.”

 

Jim smiled slow, and grateful before taking Harvey’s lips in his own, one hand clenched in the back of Harvey’s hair. Once parted Jim pressed his forehead to Harvey’s and whispered, “I’m trying to be the rule not the exception.” He kissed the tip of Harvey’s nose and pulled away. “I’ll call you tonight.”

 

“You better.” Harvey insisted now moving towards the edge of the bed and his own pants. “But you’re not going anywhere unless I unlock that bar door for you.”

 

Jim paused at the loft door. “Right. Sorry. Yeah. Could you let me out please?”

 

Harvey grabbed his shirt next and pulled it on, only half way buttoning it, not caring that it was uneven. “Sure Junior. Consider it my contribution to the betterment of the Gotham Police Department.”

 

“I will.” Jim smirked kissing Harvey once more when he reached for the door. Harvey pressed Jim up against it, deepening their kisses and enticing the rise in their heartbeats. Jim moaned, and his hips moved of their own accord grinding into Harvey’s. “God, I want you so much.” He managed to breathe as the crown of his head went back against the door and Harvey started feasting upon his throat. Jim’s groan turned on of frustration and he pulled gently; yet insistently; at the back of Harvey’s hair. Their eyes locked. “I _have_ to go.”

 

“Worth a shot.” Harvey responded with raising eyebrows and a smile. Jim kissed him a few more times as Harvey struggled with the lock and opened the door. They moved down the narrow staircase, Harvey first and then Jim. Jim had slid his hand into Harvey’s on the stairs and Harvey’s smile deepened; he enjoyed the fact that Jim was sweet and a little on the romantic side. Upon reaching the bar door Harvey withdrew his hand from Jim’s and used his keys to unlock the entrance.  “Okay Junior, remember your promise to call.”

 

“I promise to remember my promise.” Jim vowed slipping out from the door. He leaned back in and gave Harvey’s right cheek a quick peck and flashed him a dazzling grin. “Have a good day.”

 

“You too.” Harvey watched Jim jog off down the sidewalk towards the subway entrance and closed and relocked his door. He shook his head in wonderment of his good fortune and said, “That is one fine piece of man.” After the early morning they had, had Harvey was relatively convinced that Jim would keep to his word.

 

Three: Bringing people together...

Jim hurried home, showered, changed into his uniform instead of going straight to the police station and putting on an extra uniform he had in his locker. He needed to shower and didn’t want to do so at the station as not to rouse rumor about what had made him late. He needn’t have worried as he noted his reflection and saw purpling bruising marking his neck in a way that would certainly show above his collar. Jim traced his fingertips lightly over the hickeys and felt his entire chest warm at the sight of them. He remembered when Harvey had put them there, sucking on his throat as Jim thrust into him, wanting to mark him back and claim him as his own. He wore them proudly without embarrassment until the first Uniform commented on them. They mentioned Leslie and Jim’s gut froze, twisting up over itself.

 

_Leslie_.

 

Jim hadn’t spared her a single thought since saying goodnight to her upon ending their date. He was a horrible person. How could he disrespect her by taking another lover when they were exclusively involved? Not that they had officially said that they were dating no one else; their relationship just happened, falling into place after Jim worked up the courage to ask her out. He knew he was crap at pickup lines and flirtations, but a direct approach worked for him. And now he had two months invested into their relationship and loved her. This was betrayal pure and simple, but Jim also found it difficult to bring himself to task over something he didn’t regret nor would change. He felt sick and worked to justify his behavior but there was no excuse for it in the hard light of day. He had wanted Harvey and now he had to pay the consequences of that decision. He couldn’t hide the hickeys and Leslie deserved the truth.

 

He avoided her for the entire day; which wasn’t a small feat but did take some maneuvering on his part. He even managed to fob her off that evening using his guilt; how it made him feel; to feign illness. She was sympathetic but understood that he just wanted to go home and sleep after his shift, and promised to call her if he changed his mind. Surprised at himself, Jim packed an overnight bag complete with uniform for the following day and returned to the bar after his shift. The smile he received from Harvey convinced him he had made the right decision, reckless or not.

 

“Anybody could call.” He mused moving both items in his hands.

 

Harvey wiped a little bit of spillage with a towel and hooked a thumb in indication of kitchen entrance. “Come on back. I’ll let you upstairs.”

 

“Who’s the V.I.P. Bullock?” A curious and very drunk; regular inquired and Harvey glared at him.

 

“Don’t you recognize him? He’s, ‘None of your concern’ in from, ‘mind your own fucking business’, Calvin.”

 

“Gee, touchy.” Calvin groused into his beer. Harvey placed another pint on the bar for him and shook his head.

 

“Get a therapist.” Harvey sneered moving to let Jim back into the kitchen. He followed the younger man to the apartment door and unlocked it for him.  “Hey, wait a second,” Harvey issued grabbing Jim by the arm and turning him around. They kissed upon the stairs until they both were breathless and panting. “I didn’t get a chance to say hello properly.”

 

“You did now.” Jim breathed pressing his forehead to Harvey’s. “Can you take a quick break?” One of Jim’s hands slid between them to cup Harvey, who groaned wantonly and thrust a little into his palm while he cradled Jim’s face in his hands. “I need this in my mouth.”

 

“Holy hell the things you say to me Jim.” Harvey’s mouth was devoured by Jim’s in another kiss and Jim continued rubbing Harvey’s crotch.  “You’re killing me.” Harvey bemoaned. “Fuck it, yeah. I can take a small break.”

 

“Then come upstairs.” Jim said backing up a step and severing their forehead touching. “I’ve been waiting to taste you all day.”

 

“ _Killin’_ me!” Harvey exclaimed quickly following Jim up. Harvey had barely closed the apartment door behind them when Jim had dropped to his knees and was fussing with Harvey’s belt to get it and his jeans open. “Whoa, slow down a little.” Jim’s eager blue eyes stared up at him, lips slightly parted and wet. “I’ve got a little more time than that. Relax.”

 

“Can’t.” Jim assured reaching into Harvey’s underwear to free his large cock. “Not until I have you in my mouth.” Jim then fell silent as he lapped at the tip of Harvey’s cock, around the mushroom head and down the length a little before he sucked a few inches into his mouth. He relaxed then, drawing Harvey in past the gag reflex and down his throat.

 

“Sweet Jesus and all the Saints.” Harvey gasped leaning back against the door for support. His knees nearly buckled at the sensation and he brought a palm to Jim’s hair to stroke his scalp and urge him ever forward. “Take it all, Jim. Can you do that for me?” He only received a grunt in response and watched more of himself disappear into Jim’s mouth, looking at the blond, long eyelashes brushing the pale flesh of his face. There were tears trapped in them but there was no pain, only involuntary reaction and Harvey moaned.  “Such a good boy.”

 

It took a few minutes, but soon enough Jim had swallowed Harvey to the root and the man was thrusting lightly against Jim’s face. Neither stopped until Jim had caressed, suckled and kissed Harvey’s orgasm out of him.  He swallowed when it was over, and Harvey put himself to rights while Jim rose to his feet.

 

“I feel so much better now. You?” All Harvey could do was nod in reply. “We can go downstairs now, and I can order a beer?” Harvey nodded dumbly, and Jim leaned into kiss his lips gently. “Just let me hang up my uniform and drop my bag somewhere.” Harvey took both items, placed the suit bag on the top ridge of the bathroom door, and the overnight bag on the bed. He then grabbed Jim’s hand and led him downstairs back to the kitchen. Their hands separated upon reaching the chamber, but Jim rested a hand upon Harvey’s back as he led him back out into the bar. He found an open seat at the bar and parked himself in front of Harvey. Harvey grinned at him and handed him a bottle of beer, which Jim used to toast Harvey with, eyes locked upon the other male’s as he took his first swig of alcohol. He would nurse it after that, but just to clear his mouth he used the first swallow.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna have to keep an eye on you.” Harvey chuckled putting a clean wipe towel on his left shoulder.

 

“Good plan.” Jim smirked gazing at Harvey adoringly. He was looking forward to them being able to talk in between customers. When Harvey took a break to go upstairs and eat a little something for dinner Jim went with him. They ended up having a sandwich each and a quick round of sex in bed. It was supposed to be quick but a voice yelling up the staircase reminded Harvey that he had some responsibilities that night that he needed to handle. He quickly got dressed to attend to them and Jim joined him, blushing and dressed in short order out in the bar.

 

Closing time couldn’t come fast enough and Harvey accused Jim of being a drug, when they tumbled into bed the second time that night. Jim wasn’t able to defend his own addiction to Harvey either.  Afterwards when they were laying together, Jim using Harvey’s shoulder for a pillow, one arms slung over his chest, both of Harvey’s around him; they talked more.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

Harvey knew immediately what Jim was asking and he knew the conversation was on the horizon but not who would break first. Obviously, it was Jim.  “Do we have to title it just yet?”

 

Jim took a breath and ran a hand lightly over a part of Harvey’s chest. “Would you prefer not too?”

 

“Not what I’m sayin’.” Harvey assured placing one hand behind his head. He stroked Jim’s back with his fingertips. “I personally don’t feel it’s too early to name this, but what about you? What do you think?”

 

“Oh, I want to know where this is headed.” Jim stated immediately. He raised his head to look Harvey in the eyes and realized he spoke the truth. “There’s something between us and I want to know just what that is.”

 

“More than sex?”

 

“For me. You?”

 

“ _Definitely_ more than sex.” Harvey assured as Jim’s hand moved up to stroke his bearded cheek. “What about, uhm,” Harvey paused, and Jim knew immediately what he was asking.

 

“Leslie?” Jim took a breath. “I need to talk to her; to break it off.” He brushed his lips over Harvey’s and held his gaze. “We’ve had two months to attempt to have what you and I found in just two days. I’ve never done that to someone before; cheated.”

 

“I figured. Boy scout like you?”

 

Jim rolled his eyes and laughed, laying his head back down on Harvey’s chest. “Yeah well, this boy scout did a terrible thing to a good woman.” He hugged Harvey tightly. “But I don’t regret it.”

 

“Good.” Harvey praised stroking Jim’s hair. “I don’t want you too, because I don’t.”

 

“Have you ever?”

 

“Ever what?”

 

“Cheated?”

 

Harvey thought. “Uh, no. But then again, I don’t look like you and have people throwing themselves at me left and right.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Have you ever really **looked** in a mirror, Jim?”

 

“Yes, and everyone has flaws. I see mine and talking about how I look makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“Except when it didn’t. When you were younger right?”

 

Jim sighed. “How do you get inside my head like that?”

 

“It’s called life experience. I have at least a decade on you Junior.”

 

“So, that’s why you call me Junior.”

 

“Among other reasons.”

 

Jim rubbed his cheek upon Harvey’s chest. “I don’t have an endearment to call you.”

 

“You will. Give it time.”

 

Jim closed his eyes and felt safe, secure and at peace.

 

Four: A girl walks into a bar…

Harvey read the text from Jim and cursed: ‘She knows. We’ve broken up.’ Normally such a message would bring mixed emotions, sympathy for Leslie and joy for himself; but this time there was one emotion he felt above all others; anxiousness. Leslie Tompkins opened the door to the bar and entered, walked straight up to the bar and took a seat. She crossed her long legs and looked pointedly at Harvey, gaze a little moist at the edges but narrowed in the same anger pinching her face.

 

“Another martini?” Harvey asked hoping that it wouldn’t come sailing back out of the glass and into his face. Leslie merely glared at him and Harvey set about making it for her anyway. He could feel the weight of her gaze upon him even when he wasn’t looking at her, and was extremely uncomfortable underneath her scrutiny. Harvey set the glass down before her and she took it between pale pink painted nails and blood red lips as she took a sip.

 

A perfectly groomed eyebrow arched in approval of the taste of her drink and then her gaze bore into Harvey once more. “I don’t know what he sees in you, and frankly I don’t care. I just want to know why you helped him to destroy the life he and I were building together?” Leslie’s lips pulled into a thin line. “I _love_ him. You’ve just meant and can’t possibly say the same.”

 

Harvey shifted on his feet and placed his hands upon the bar top. “I can.” He replied in all seriousness. “But this isn’t about Jim, or I. It’s about you. You’re hurting,”

 

“ **Don’t**!” Leslie hissed sharply at him. “Don’t you _dare_ act like you sympathize one iota about what I’m feeling. If you really cared, you would have turned him away.” Leslie’s left hand pulled into a fist. “I came here because I don’t want you to forget, that no matter how happy you are right now to have Jim all to yourself it came at the cost of another person’s heart. Someone **real** , not a passing fling.”

 

Harvey nodded. “I know you’re real Miss Tompkins. And I also know how I feel about Jim. I’m sorry everything went down like it did, but I’m not going to apologize for him choosing me over you. I can’t.”

 

Leslie shook her head and pulled her lips into her mouth as she looked away for an instant, and wiped a renegade tear from her cheek. “Well then, here’s to you.” She raised her glass and locked gazes with him. “I hope the two of you are extremely happy together.” She took a sip of her drink and lowered the glass back down to the bar top. She rose out of the chair and grabbed her purse off the seat alongside of her. “Because when I tell him I’m pregnant, he’s going to want to do the right thing and that? Is not being with you.” Leslie grinned at the horrified shock upon Harvey’s face and she gave him a little wave before turning to leave the bar.

 

As she reached the door Harvey found his voice. “Are you sure?”

 

Leslie patted her purse. “I just got the test results from my gynecologist. You’re the first to know, aren’t you the lucky one?” With that Leslie exited back out onto the street.

 

Harvey felt his world collapsing down around him.  The one thing he could not compete with; could not give Jim that Leslie could. They had barely just begun and now they would be over. Because Leslie was right; once Jim found out he had a baby on the way he would abandon Harvey in favor of his unborn child and raising it with the mother. Jim wouldn’t be Jim if he didn’t and Harvey knew it. They were doomed even before they had started.

 

A few hours later Harvey didn’t receive a text but a frantic Jim bursting into the bar. He strode over to the bar and stopped before Harvey.  “Can you take a break please? I _need_ to talk to you.”

 

Harvey left the bar in the second bartender’s hands and once more brought Jim up to his apartment. The door was barely closed when Harvey revealed, “Leslie told me earlier. I know about the baby.”

 

Jim nodded, a great deal of the wind knocked out of his sails at the revelation. “I’m, I’m going to be a father.”

 

“I know.” Harvey praised trying to smile. “That’s, that’s amazing.”

 

Jim could see the hurt behind Harvey’s gaze and he moved to stand directly before him. He took Harvey’s hands in his own. “I know, this is, a big event and decision on our part; to bring a baby into this world. Hell, this _city_ but, Leslie and I are definitely keeping the baby. And,”

 

“And I know the rest of this song.” Harvey informed hoping that the unshed tears didn’t show in his eyes as much as he felt them. “I’m happy for you two. You’ll make a wonderful father and I’m sure Leslie is going to be a great mom. The three of you will be a perfect, little, family.”

 

“Harvey,” Jim prompted running his thumbs over the undersides of Harvey’s wrists. “I’m not marrying Lee. We’ve just decided to have the baby together, but raise it in two separate households. That said, I want you to be a part of it too. With me.” Stunned, Harvey stared at Jim. “If you want to take on the responsibility with me. You don’t have to answer right away,” Jim made a little surprised sound as Harvey yanked him forward into a crushing embrace.

 

“Yes!” Harvey assured stroking a hand down the back of Jim’s hair to the nape of his neck. “I will. I would love to be support and extra parental influence on your child.”

 

Jim laughed and hugged Harvey back just as tightly. “Well, since you sound so convincing,” Jim teased pressing his face into the crook of Harvey’s throat.  “It’ll take some time and a lot of planning and communication but, I think the three of us can make this work.”

 

“We will.” Harvey praised as the terror of perhaps raising a child with a man he barely knew settled in upon his shoulders. “I’ll do whatever it takes, Jim. I promise you that.”

 

Jim kissed Harvey in response.  It was not going to be an easy road, but it was going to be one they would walk together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grace Under Pressure - ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595952) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites)




End file.
